The Lunar Rabbit
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: Disclaimer: Touhou ZUN/OC: Kyuchi, Kanae, & Haruki (c)Miya/OneShot/Genre: Angst & Tragedy/ Rate: M/ No bash/No flame/R&R pls! Summary: Masa lalu Reisen U. Inaba yang kelam...


"Kanae, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari penjara ini." Ucap Reisen pada temannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik dirimu dan semuanya diluar sana bersembunyi, lari, jangan sampai tertangkap." Kelinci bulan berambut cokelat sebahu bernama Kanae itu tertunduk dan tampak putus asa. Di tengah pembicaraan mereka, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat ke arah mereka. Sontak Reisen langsung menjauh dan bersembunyi. Kemudian munculah seorang wanita berbaju merah-biru yang membawa kunci jeruji tempat Kanae dikurung. Ia membuka jeruji dan menarik keluar Kanae yang ketakutan. Kanae berontak dan menjerit ketika diseret keluar. _Blam! _Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan agak dibanting.

Reisen keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan lemas.

"Ka..nae..." Air matanya jatuh.

Sementara itu, di singgasana Kaguya Houraisan si puteri bulan, Ia tengah berbincang-bincang dengan temannya yang juga seorang puteri, Kyuchi. Kyuchi tinggal bersama dengan Kaguya dan Ia bisa dibilang "juru masak kerajaan" karena Ia sering memasak disitu.

"Kapankah kira-kira Eichin akan berhenti..? Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat kelinci-kelinci percobaan yang dijadikan bahan eksperimennya itu. Sejauh ini, kebanyakan dari mereka meninggal." Ujar Kyuchi. Diam-diam Kyuchi sering membagi-bagikan roti dan air pada kelinci-kelinci Lunarian War yang diincar Eirin sebagai bahan eksperimen.

"Aku harus mendapatkan Hourai Elixir." Hanya itu tanggapan Kaguya. Singkat, tegas, dan tidak jelas. Kyuchi hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Hourai Elixir selama ini. Yang jelas, Kaguya selalu mengucapkan dua kata itu jika Kyuchi mulai membicarakan para kelinci dan eksperimen mematikan Eirin.

"Sarang" tempat bersembunyinya para kelinci adalah di sebuah bangunan sekolah asrama putri yang merupakan sekolah Reisen dan kelinci-kelinci lainnya. Kyuchi juga pernah bersekolah disitu hanya untuk beberapa waktu, yang kemudian segera ditarik dan kembali masuk kerajaan karena Ia adalah seorang puteri. Bangunannya sendiri sudah hancur dimana-mana akibat dari kekacauan perang.

"Harucchi!" Teriak Kyuchi setengah berbisik ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Aman! Ini Kyuchi." Haruki, seekor kelinci yang biasa kebagian jaga malam di pintu masuk ini menarik senapannya. Ia mempersilakan Kyuchi masuk dan menemui Reisen. Malam itu, tentu saja Kyuchi mengantarkan makanan, seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan. Dan karena kegiatan inilah, Kyuchi dan Reisen menjadi dekat. Ia bahkan memberikan beberapa kunci agar akses Reisen ke dalam kerajaan lebih mudah. Ini karena Kyuchi ada di pihak para kelinci.

"Kyuchi!" Reisen memeluk Kyuchi erat-erat. "Kanae, Kanae bagaimana?!" Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat menyakitkan. Setiap kali ada kelinci yang tertangkap, Reisen pasti menanyakannya pada Kyuchi. Selalu. Meskipun Reisen tahu, mereka pasti mati. Tapi pemimpin perang ini terus berharap akan ada keajaiban dimana ada satu diantara mereka akan bertahan hidup bahkan setelah dijadikan eksperimen. Mereka bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan yang didapatkan untuk menyerang balik dan membalaskan dendam puluhan jiwa yang mati dan dibakar, meninggalkan debu.

"Kana-tan.. Dia..." Kyuchi menahan kata-katanya, yang langsung bisa dimengerti oleh Reisen. Reisen makin erat memeluk Kyuchi dan menangis di dalam pelukannya. Selain Reisen, seisi ruangan itupun juga ikut tertunduk dan terisak-isak. Wajah-wajah pucat yang kurang tidur dan penuh depresi. Kyuchi melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa jumlah mereka semakin sedikit. Ia tidak akan menanyakannya, karena dia tahu, banyak dari mereka menembak dan meracuni diri sendiri. Bunuh diri karena tertekan oleh keadaan. Tragis.

"Nee.. Reisen..." Suara Kyuchi bergetar karena menahan tangisannya. "Hari ini aku membawa nasi.. Ada sup miso juga, kesukaanmu. Aku memasukkan banyak wortel di dalamnya." Hibur Kyuchi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Namun, tak ada yang terhibur, sepertinya. Mereka tetap tak memiliki ekspresi. Kyuchi mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan menyedihkan itu. Sang puteri membagi-bagikan nasi, sup miso, roti, dan segelas air pada mereka dan juga kepada kelinci-kelinci yang berjaga di pintu-pintu dan beberapa titik lain. Mereka makan dengan tenang, sunyi, hening. Kyuchi ingat saat jumlah mereka lebih banyak dahulu. Masih ada sedikit tawa dan keramaian. Kanae dikenal manis dan suka menghibur dengan nyanyian-nyanyian dan tarian tradisionalnya yang indah. Mereka tidak rela kalau harus Kanae yang gugur mendahului mereka...

Faktor lain yang membuat mereka murung, mungkin karena jumlah mereka yang hanya tinggal 14. Dengan healer yang tersisa 2 ekor.

Setelah mayat Kanae dibakar karena mulai mengeluarkan bau busuk, Kyuchi mengambil segenggam abu dan dimasukkannya kedalam kantong kulit. Kelinci-kelinci percobaan mati karena eksperimen yang gagal. Eirin begitu menginginkan kekuatan yang besar, terlalu besar untuk ditanggung para kelinci malang itu. Racun dan obat-obatan Eirin menggerogoti tubuh mereka, membunuh mereka dari dalam. Beberapa ada yang berubah menjadi monster lalu memakan diri sendiri, beberapa ada yang mencabik-cabik daging sendiri karena merasa sesuatu menggerogoti tubuhnya, bahkan beberapa ada yang "meledak". Kanae sendiri meninggal karena kepalanya pecah akibat "ledakan dari dalam". Tragis sekali.

"Aku ingin Hourai Elixir-ku."

"Aku akan segera membuatnya, jika aku sudah menemukan tubuh yang cukup kuat dengan kekuatan hasil eksperimenku mengalir dalam darahnya."

Kyuchi menguping percakapan Kaguya dan Eirin. Inilah, hubungan antara Hourai Elixir dengan eksperimen-eksperimen Eirin. _Sebenarnya, seberharga apakah Hourai Elixir jika dibandingkan dengan jiwa-jiwa yang melayang selama ini?!_ Setelah mendapat informasi ini, Kyuchi segera menberitahukannya pada Reisen, sekalian mengantarkan makanan juga.

Sudah 3 hari Kyuchi tidak mengunjungi Reisen sejak terakhir kali dirinya mengantar makanan saat malam ia menguping percakapan tentang Hourai Elixir. Ini karena Eirin sedang mencari kelinci percobaan baru. Kyuchi hanya bisa berharap mereka bertarung dengan baik. Kalaupun ada yang gugur, lebih baik mati di medan perang daripada harus mati di dalam ruang laboratorium Eirin!

Eirin pulang membawa kelinci baru. Sial! Ada yang tertangkap! Lebih sialnya lagi, Kyuchi tidak dapat mengetahui siapa yang ditangkap, karena aksesnya di kerajaan kini lebih terbatas. Sepertinya, Kaguya dan Eirin tahu bahwa Kyuchi pernah menguping. Kyuchi yang sangat penasaran pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke markas Reisen.

"Eh, Kyuchi-sama tidak tahu siapa yang ditangkap?" Tanya Haruki yang sedang mengisi peluru senapan jarak jauhnya dengan gelisah.

"Aksesku di kerajaan jadi terbatas karena suatu alasan. Termasuk ke laboratorium Eichin. Aku tidak bisa kesana." Kyuchi mengambili peluru yang berjatuhan dikarenakan tangan Haruki yang gemetaran. Lalu tiba-tiba Haruki meneteskan air mata, dengan wajah yang melipat-lipat dan nafas yang begitu berat.

"Reisen-san.. Ia melindungi kami.. Yang.. Kemudian... Menyerahkan diri pada.. Ei..rin..." Haruki mengusap matanya, kemudian menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuchi pun tak kalah kaget.

"Apa?! REISEN?!" Sentak Kyuchi yang tidak percaya. "AKU HARUS PULANG! SEKARANG!"

Maka pergilah Kyuchi dengan emosi yang campur-aduk. Marah, mengamuk, takut, panik, sedih, semua bercampur menjadi satu dan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Dalam perjalanannya kembali, Kyuchi terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri jika ia tak dapat menyelamatkan Reisen dan pasukannya.

Sekembalinya ia, dirinya tak dapat melihat Eirin dimanapun. Maka masuklah ia ke dalam lab dan langsung melihat Reisen di dalam tabung besar berisi cairan berwarna kuning, seperti acar yang diawetkan dalam larutan garam.

"Reisen! Reisen! Bangun, Reisen!" Pekik Kyuchi sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke tabung. Meskipun mata Reisen setengah terbuka, Kyuchi tak melihat mata itu mencerminkan adanya kehidupan.

"Dia temanmu, Kyuchi-sama?" Eirin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang. "Dia meninggalkan teman-temannya."

"JAUHKAN RAGAMU DARI REISEN DAN YANG LAINNYA!" Sentak Kyuchi yang membelakangi Eirin.

"Terlambat." Eirin menghela nafas. "Tampaknya kelinci-kelinci itu lemah tanpa pemimpinnya. Seharusnya Temanmu yang bernama Reisen ini tidak meninggalkan pasukannya." Kyuchi semakin tidak mengerti. Apa itu maksudnya... Eirin telah membunuh semuanya?

"Begini, aku tahu kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Kaguya-sama tentang Hourai Elixir. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya, dari darah kelinci ini. Ia tak mati meskipun telah kujadikan bahan eksperimen. Begitu kuat. Kaguya-sama pun berbaik hati akan memeliharanya. Jadi, tak usah khawatirkan kelinci hebat ini. Lebih baik khawatirkan asrama putri yang itu saja, dua hari lagi bau mayatnya akan sangat menyengat."

Entah harus tenang atau sedih. Reisen yang disayanginya masih hidup, bahkan tak lama lagi akan hidup bersamanya karena dipelihara Kaguya. Tapi... Para kelinci pasukan Lunar War... Kyuchi pun mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menangis dalam kesunyian.

Bangkai di markas dibereskan oleh staff kerajaan. Hourai Elixir disimpan dengan aman di Eientei, Gensokyo. Akhir-akhir ini baru diketahui Hourai Elixir adalah ramuan yang dapat membuat seseorang hidup abadi. Konyol.

Reisen sudah sadarkan diri, dengan kekuatan super yang kini mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia menjadi kelinci kesayangan Kaguya dan tetap bersahabat dengan Kyuchi. Reisen tampak ceria seperti perang dan pertumpahan darah tak pernah terjadi. Lebih tepatnya, karena ia mengubur dalam-dalam masa lalunya yang kelam. Orang lain mungkin melihat Reisen sebagai pribadi yang bahagia sepenuhnya. Namun Kyuchi tahu, hidup Reisen tak akan pernah tenang sebab dihantui rasa bersalah telah meninggalkan pasukannya hingga mereka terbunuh. Reisen sangat berbakat menutupi kesedihannya di depan orang-orang, namun tidak di depan Kyuchi.

Reisen Udongein Inaba, kelinci bulan veteran Lunar War, melangkah maju dengan tegak dan tegar. Demi jiwa-jiwa pendekar para pasukan yang gugur dalam perang.


End file.
